


Delusional

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alma was nothing more than an ordinary Elsen residing in the residential area of Zone 2. Being named after one of the famous influentials, she hoped that she could do something of equal greatness. Of course, she was wrong. The Elsen never amounted to nothing these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delusional

**Delusional**

Alma was nothing more than an ordinary Elsen residing in the residential area of Zone 2. Being named after one of the famous influentials, she hoped that she could do something of equal greatness. Of course, she was wrong. The Elsen never amounted to nothing these days.

If there was two things that Alma was renowned for above all, it was her constant happiness, and her pure stupidity. If anyone needed proof that ignorance was indeed bliss, all they’d have to do would be to have a look at Alma.

Perhaps her joy was to do with the large doses of sugar she ate. Anyone who knew her would tell you that she couldn’t go an hour without the stuff, let alone a day. But that’s beside the point.

Alma was in the town square when things first started to go wrong.

There was a cat. And a voice. And she wasn’t sure if it was the sugar, but Alma swore that the cat was talking to them. She laughed at the small, skinny creature; how could such a thing speak. It was simply ludicrous, even to her sugar-addled mind.

The Elsen were laughing and joking. And then they were screaming.

They fled in every which-way they could, trying to escape the things that chased them. Alma frowned, what were they running from? Had the cat scared them? Silly people! Cat’s aren’t scary!

Finally her eyes caught a floating, translucent being. With a wide grin she waved at the thing. “He-hello friend!” she called, “I do-don’t think I’ve seen you h-ere before! Hello!” The spectres ‘eye’s locked onto her and slowly drifted towards her.

The ignorant girl hadn’t even noticed the massacre that was going on around her – she was to engrossed in her new friend. “Hello!” she repeated for the third time, “I-it is a l-lovely day out, is-isn’t it?” Alma beamed again.

The spectre drew closer and she thought nothing of it, only reaching into her pocket and pulling out a couple of lumps of sugar, “H-here!” she extended a hand, “Wou-would you like some? I-it’s real nice, s-see?” she tossed one of the cubes into her mouth, smiling wildly as the sweet taste melted onto her tongue.

 _Ah! Ah!_ The spectre advanced further, until it was only a couple of metres ahead of her. “Oh! Y-you like to la-laugh as well!” Alma clapped her hands and giggled, “I like laughing too!”

She moved closer to the spectre and laughed again, bouncing up and down to a tune only she could hear. Alma offered out her hand again, “S-so would you like it?”

Without warning the spectre lunged for her, knocking her to the ground, ready to snap her neck like a twig. “Oh, oh my!” Alma exclaimed, “I-if you wanted it th-that badly you o-only need ask!”

Before she could attempt to shove the spectre off of her, it vanished. Just like that. Gone. Poof. Looking up, Alma saw a tall man standing above her, dressed in what looked like pyjamas and wielding a blood-soaked baseball bat. He stared down upon her from behind the rim of a black cap he wore atop his head.

“H-hello Mister!” she greeted him with as much enthusiasm as she did with the spectre, “Wo-would you like a s-sugar cube too?” She held her hand up, offering him one of the sweet treats too.

The man only looked down on her in distain, “Imbécile.” He promptly turned and walked off briskly.

Alma frowned to herself, “W-what does _imbécile_ mean?” she pondered aloud, mimicking the French accent he had spoken in. Hauling herself up, she pouted as she realised that half of her sugar had been spilt on the floor. Alma considered picking it up but decided that it probably wasn’t the best of ideas.

Curious about the stranger, she decided to follow him, despite the fact that he had just completely obliterated her new-found friend.

She sprung around the corner, shoving all but one of the remaining sugar cubes into her mouth. “M-mister!” Alma called once she caught sight of the tall figure whom was destroying another spectre, “H-hello again, mister!” she grinned, bouncing over to the man. No response. “Hello..?” she tried again, only to be met with a fierce glare before he proceeded in his mission.

Nonetheless, Alma wasn’t deterred from her quest of making a new friend. Following him, she asked “Mister, why are you we-wearing pyjamas when it’s still d-daytime?” she paused, “A-also, wh-what’s an imbecile?”

The man stopped again and looked down at her with an unreadable expression. “You.”

“W-what’s me?”

He exhaled deeply, “Merde.” How someone could be this thick was a mystery to him. Setting off again, he breathed a relieved sigh when he heard the girl’s footsteps going in the other direction.

Alma was racking her brain to try and piece together the man’s strange language with what the amusement park owner had taught her one day. “Oh.” Her eyes widened with realisation, “What a rude man.” She paused again, “Oh but he forgot his sugar cube. I should probably give that to him.”

With another grin and a hop Alma bounced back over to the man who seemed to be trying to find something. “H-hey! Mister you f-forgot yo-”

_THWACK_

The next thing Alma knew was that she was on the ground with a thrashing headache and sore shoulder. She lay there for a moment, quite stunned by the incident. She reached into her pocket to pull out the sugar but to her utter dismay it wasn’t there. Attempting to sit up, Alma was momentarily disorientated by a white mist seeming to drift into the edge of her view. She attempted to clear it by rubbing her eyes but to no avail; the white just kept filling her view until all she could see was the blinding light. Her headache began to escalate dramatically and her limbs started to feel weak. Defeated, Alma slumped back onto the ground, eyes closing slowly.

When she awoke, there was something drastically different with Alma. She had a new vision, a new perspective on life, one might say. Purification. The encounter with the being she now knew as The Batter had set her on this new path. His hopes and ideals were so inspiring, so sweet, so…pathetic, really. In her new-found heart Alma knew that she could do so much better than he who called himself a purifier.

Then her eyes caught the sugar again, strewn on the floor as if it was dirt. Shameful. Standing up, she strode over to the sweet substance and bent down, scooping a couple of grains of sugar into her hand. With a small smile, Alma tipped it into her mouth. That wasn’t the smartest decision.

Even with a couple of granules, Alma was under its influence again, a wide smile spreading onto her face once more. “H-haha!” she laughed to no one in particular, “W-what was I saying again?”

* * *

 

Long after The Batter had left the Zone, the other Elsen started noticing changes with the once gleeful girl. Every now and again, she would go off into a fit of rambling about purity, and about how only she could stop it. She would run up to random people and scream at them, asking whether they had seen her Add-Ons anywhere as there was something that needed purifying.

She told people about her quest to save the Zones, how she would purify everything so that they would all be safe. So the Elsen gave her sugar. Sugar to numb the brain and dull the senses, something that would keep her from harming anyone. It was apparent that Alma had become a danger to them all.

Behind her back, people began calling her delirious and delusional, but to her sugar-coated mind, Alma took this as a nickname. With a smile and a laugh she started referring to herself as Del, short for Delusional. In her mind, a new name meant new friends, and new friends meant more fun. And fun meant sugar. And she really did love her sugar.

If only she knew how much she depended on it to keep her and everyone around her safe.

As said before; the Elsen never amounted to much, even if it was their dream to become something great. All they had ever amounted to were dangers. 


	2. Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addictions can be strong, stronger than you may think. You can try to slowly give it up, to quit, and live your life to the full. But it’s not until then that you realise how important it is to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this originally one-shot story. Enjoy?

**Delirious**

Addictions can be strong, stronger than you may think. You can try to slowly give it up, to quit, and live your life to the full. But it’s not until then that you realise how important it is to you.

It wasn’t long before the sugar began running out. What, with the zones falling and the Elsen slowly descending into madness, it was in high demands. Without it, the Elsen’s mind became rotten and they tumbled into depression, it wasn’t long after that that they became burnt.

Alma was no exception. With her need of the sweet substance climbing by the day, but the supplies deteriorating, all she could do was savour the remaining granules. Yet with everyone falling prey to the twisted fate that had been laid out for them from the beginning, Alma couldn’t help but try to save them.

She brought out her final jar of sugar with the intention of sharing it around, unaware of the horror the deprivation would bring her. To her surprise, her fellow Elsen were not as grateful to her as she would have liked.

As she walked out onto the dull streets, she saw the others huddled to themselves in the crevices of buildings, rocking back and forth in anxiety.

“E-excuse me?” Alma called out to them with a bright smile, “I-I, uh, I have s-some sugar to spare, if y-you’d like.” At the words, the Elsen looked up, eyes glazed.

“S-sugar?” One of them mumbled, pulling himself up off of the wall with almost claw-like hands. “I r-remember sugar…” another said, also standing. “Do…do you think she-she’ll let us have some?” a third joined in, head tilted like a dog looking at a bone being held tauntingly above its head.

“Why o-of course!” Alma grinned, she held the jar out in front of her, the lid tilting off to show the sweet treat inside, “S-see? Sugar. For all of you.”

As one body, all of the surrounding Elsen drew closer, “For…all of us?” Delighted smiles started to appear on their faces as they reached out with sluggish, grabby hands, attempting to snatch the jar away from Alma, only for it to be drawn back.

“J-just wait a sec…” Alma held the jar under her arm, “If you’d j-just be patient…” the Elsen shuffled backwards slightly, attempting to form a small queue like they had when the first sugar had been delivered to them.

With a laugh and a giggle, Alma took handfuls of sugar and passed it into the outstretched hands of the Elsen.

It wasn’t long, however, until she was forced to scrape the bottom of the jar only to pull out the few remaining granules. “I-I’m sorry…” she muttered, dipping her head sadly to the ever growing queue, “I-I’ve run out…umm…” Alma broke off, only to be met with the glassy stares of the Elsen, all of whom seemed to be growing agitated.

“Uh…a-are you okay?” she asked the one closest to her who was staring at her with a ‘lights on but no one’s home’ look.

“No…no m-more sugar?” it asked her sadly. She shook her head, causing a small ripple of hhh’s to spread amongst the Elsen, “O-oh…that’s too bad…” With another depressed _hhh_ , they began to walk away, arms and heads hanging limply. 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Alma started feeling the full effects of the sugar deprivation.

She awoke to the sound of a small knock at her door. With a pounding headache and sore bones, Alma hauled herself up off of her bed and pulled herself over to the door, opening it with a tired “Hello?”

Before her stood a young child, large eyes ringed with bags and shadows. In a small voice, she asked, “E-excuse me, Mi-miss? Do you have any more…sugar?” her eyes sparkled with hope.

Alma looked down on her in distain, “Sugar?” she growled, steadying her shaking form on the doorframe, “ _Sugar?_ ” She took a step forwards till she was towering over the poor child, “You _dare_ to ask for sugar, from _me?!”_ Alma’s teeth grinded together, “You impure beast! Eating the most impure of all things!” she let out a smoke-filled growl, “Your mind must have become rotten from all of that filth! You must be purified.” With a swift movement, she reached down and plucked the screaming child up off of the floor, slamming her against the wall. The girl scrabbled against Alma’s arm, but this only enfuriated the ‘Purifier’ further.

Grabbing the back of the girl’s neck, Alma slammed the child’s head against the wall with an ear-splitting crack.

With a loud _hhh_ , Alma let the late Elsen drop into an unflattering heap on the floor, “There won’t be any sugar where you’re going.” She murmured bitterly.

She wiped her hand across her face, only causing a large streak of blood to smear along her mouth. With a disgruntled frown Alma licked her lips to be rid of the disgusting substance.

“Oh..he he..he!” she hiccupped, her usual smile spreading across her face, “W-with so much sugar in h-her, even her bl-blood is sweet!” Alma giggled to herself again, an idea forming in her head.

Bouncing off into her house, she fetched the empty sugar jar from the previous day. She lifted the dead Elsen’s head by the black hair and held the clay jar underneath a stream of blood that was pouring from the child’s skull.

“I wonder…” Alma smiled to herself. Stuffing the lid onto the jar, she hopped off to put it back in the cupboard, leaving the liquid to cool and dry, a process that she hoped would produce more sugar.

With a delighted grin, she decided that it might be best to get a bit of rest; she was going to be pretty busy from now on.

After all, who doesn’t love a good bit of sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I don't really have much to say 'bout this apart from I realise that it's pretty crappily written.


End file.
